


Transition States [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Probability Matrices [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Death, Force Ghosts, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Grief/Mourning, ITPE 2017, Jedi, Jedi Training, Mysticism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poetry, Prophecy, Spaceships, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Anakin Naberrie is rather less mortal than he'd like to be, so he's decided to make sure a bunch of his friends stick around for the very long term.Galactic civilization, as it is, doesn't stand a chance.





	Transition States [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transition States](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852696) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 



> Cover art by the amazing: [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art base by Bessyboo, modified by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Transition%20States.mp3) | 53:52 | 74.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Star%20Wars/Probability%20Matricies%20Sequels.m4b) | 3:35:38 | 101.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers_ by Fall Out Boy

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
